


Steve and Bucky are Summoned to Asguard

by Molly_Ren



Series: Loki's Wager [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve admires Bucky's belly as they get dressed for an Asguardian feast. Bucky puts on eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky are Summoned to Asguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic moved from being a WIP to a UFO about... um... two years ago. But it seems a shame to just leave these tucked in my digital bottom drawer, so if you're okay with brackets, read on!

"So _why_ am I going again?" Bucky wanted to know.

"They specifically requested you," said Steve for what felt like the 10th time--not like he was keeping count. He finished pulling his boots on, then stood up to make sure the star was centered properly on his chest. Of course it always was--his suit was tailored too well for it not to be--but the process made him feel less nervous.

Bucky, who was wearing the more pedestrian version of a suit, was tying his tie in the mirror. "Yeah, but why would they do that? You've actually fought with Thor. I just met him once at that staff meeting."

“He seemed to like you,” Steve reminded him.

Bucky was doing things with his hair now, trying to get it just the perfect amount of messed up. “It just doesn’t show great judgement, you know? For all he knows, I could be a psycho assassin that killed Kennedy.”

"Makes you good in bed," Steve quipped as he slung his shield over his shoulder, and he had the satisfaction of seeing Bucky’s eyes widen slightly at Captain America making a sex joke.

He could see why Bucky was so concerned, though. It had added a weird undercurrent to all their preparations, particularly during the debate as to what the hell the dress code was for a party taking place in another dimension. Steve would go in uniform, of course, but Bucky was definitely not going to be wearing his trademark HYDRA assassin's gear. It wouldn't have fit, anyway, as he was fifteen pounds heavier now than he had been before.

The new suit and tailored shirts had been fun to get, though. Steve had thoughtfully texted Natasha pictures of the whole process--she’d been in China at the time, and extremely jealous that she couldn’t be there to watch Bucky being measured and congratulate him for being a little bit bigger in various places.

Still, both he and Natasha agreed that he wasn’t that much bigger. The “make Bucky gain thirty pounds” plan had kind of stalled as they’d realized the kind of supersoldier metabolism they’d been up against, but Natasha was working on some kind of solution involving homemade weight-gain milkshakes. In the meantime, Bucky’s abs had, mostly, disappeared, and he even had a little bit of softness under his chin now.

"You look nice, Buck," he said, meaning it. The fact that Bucky had ditched the suit jacket for [a tighter-fitting leather one](http://buckysmuffintop.tumblr.com/post/89426362282) had been an even better idea, in Steve’s opinion.

Bucky winked at him. “Is ‘nice’ code for ‘I want to do you on the table, but if I did, we’d be late’?”

Steve came over to straighten his tie and found himself idly running a hand down Bucky’s belly, possessively. “We really are going to be late if we don’t get out of here soon.”

“Oh, wait, I forgot the most important thing!” Bucky yanked the drawer of the bureau open and rummaged around in the socks for a moment, before triumphantly holding up a small pencil.

"Eyeliner, Bucky? Really?"

"Hush, I'm not going to smear it all over." He applies it with a delicate, practiced motion that reminds Steve of Natasha, and he suddenly wonders what exactly the two of them did together during his last away mission. “Just don’t want people to forget who I am.”

“I don’t think there’s any possibility of that happening,” says Steve.

“Could be worse,” says Bucky, straightening up. He grabs Steve’s helmet off the bed and tosses it at him. “I could be wearing something that gives me ear wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will eventually end in the stuffing we all love. I just have to dig the rest of the drafts out of Tumblr first.
> 
> Can't wait? Check out my original stuffing fic on [Kindle](http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=dp_byline_sr_ebooks_1?ie=UTF8&text=Molly+Ren&search-alias=digital-text&field-author=Molly+Ren&sort=relevancerank) and [Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/MollyRen).


End file.
